


Or You'll Fall into the Dead of Night

by mauvecobwebs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Husbands, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvecobwebs/pseuds/mauvecobwebs
Summary: After a virus wipes out most of the world's population, Anakin Kenobi, a newly widowed survivor, travels with his dog to avoid the Infected and stumbles into a few familiar faces along the way.Title comes from the song, In the Heat of the Moment, by Noel Gallagher
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. The Survivor

Anakin has no idea how much more canned beans and tuna he can eat for breakfast till he goes mad. He doesn't even like tuna. Most of the time he gives the food he finds to his dog, Threepio. Sure it’s the end of the world as he once knew it and food is scarce, but goddamn he misses regular non-canned food. 

He misses everything, actually.

It’s been more than a year since patient zero. One year and the entire world is in complete havoc. He hasn't seen another human being in over five months and most of the world’s cities were already rotting away. Everything happened so quickly; the spread. Almost everyone that got the virus died and later rose as a brainless shell of themselves with a bloodlust that cannot be contained.

He remembers the chaos that followed when the general public first found out. Anakin was on a business trip a few cities over; he was picking up new parts and his client had the local news station playing on an old tv. He remembers seeing the news anchor, fear in her eyes, when she explained what’s happening. He remembers the panic in her voice when she said to remain calm. He remembers the screams coming from the street, just outside the shop. He remembers being ushered outside of the shop, the owner telling him to leave, go home, be safe. 

Anakin sighs and twirls the silver band on his ring finger. Threepio whines and looks up at him, as if he knew his owner was upset. Anakin lets out a sad chuckle and runs his calloused hand through his dog’s matted fur, “I know bud, I know. I miss him too.” 

The tall blonde stretches and pulls himself up from the makeshift bed he made out of any remotely soft material he could find in the abandoned craft shop he decided to stay in for the night. His gaze lands on a cracked mirror still attached to the wall. He can see the deep eyebags that now frame his eyes and prominent cheekbones from lack of proper nutrition. His hair has grown past his shoulders and is now held back in a messy ponytail. Gathering his supplies he whistles at the golden retriever, “Come on Threepio, time to go.” The dog drops the piece of wood he was playing with and follows his owner, blissfully unaware of the world falling apart around them. 

Anakin makes sure to never stay in the same location two nights in a row. He learned the hard way that the infected can track a human’s scent. Damned things are built to hunt and kill. 

Anakin and Threepio walk along the abandoned roads of a once lively town. He made a habit of avoiding large cities and only occasionally wander into a small town for supplies or shelter. He keeps heading west, he doesn't know why he keeps going, but it’s better than staying put and eaten alive. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

By the time the sun starts setting, Anakin's feet are sore and his right shoulder aches from carrying his supplies and rifle all day. “Let’s find a place to sleep, bud.” Threepio looks up at him and wags his tail happily, exhausted from the long day as well. 

Anakin starts heading towards an abandoned motel he spots when two loud gunshots ring through the air. 

His survival instincts immediately kick in and his rifle is in his hands, cocked and ready to shoot in a second. Another shot cuts the silence around him and his head snaps towards the sound; an old parking garage. He tells himself that he should stay put, stay out of danger, but curiosity and the longing to talk to another human gets the best of him. Without a second thought, he runs towards the old parking garage.

Upon entering he aims his gun, finger on the trigger, ready for anything. He realizes he missed the action when he sees the two bodies of infecteds and a human girl, all three dead on the floor. He must've startled the trigger women when he entered because she shrieks and drops the gun as if it burned her skin. He notices she must be no older than fifteen, her skin dark and hair dyed dark blue, tied into two braids that drape over her shoulders. 

She realizes her mistake and scrambles to pick up the gun but Anakin lunges forward and grabs her arm, pinning it back before she can. She struggles against his grip, “Let go of me asshole!” 

Anakin tightens his grip and kicks the gun away from her reach, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Then fucking let go of me!” she yells. 

Anakin debates his options and ends up releasing her which makes her drop to the ground. She quickly scoots away from him and glares daggers at him, “Give me my gun back.” 

“Aren't you a little young to be carrying around a gun?” Anakin asks while picking it up and examining it. 

“Well usually my sister uses it but obviously she can’t because she has a fucking bullet through her skull!” The young girl lets out a loud, heartbreaking sob the second she finishes her sentence. 

Anakin quickly pockets away her gun in his bag for his own safety, and kneels next to her. He’s not good with words so he places his hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort. She leans into the touch and lets out another sob as tears drip down her cheeks.

Her bottom lip trembles, the hostility from earlier gone. “M-my sister…” She glances at her sister's lifeless body and wipes her eyes, “We decided to use the parking garage as a detour...We wanted to get somewhere safe for the night. And then...and then those things chased us. We were caught by surprise and she pushed me out of the way. She shot one and the other bit her ankle. She didn't give me a choice. She begged me to kill her. She didn't want to become one of them…”

Anakin felt horrible. That would be traumatizing for a girl her age, traumatizing for anyone in fact. He bit his lip and thought of what to say, he was really bad with words. “I’m... I’m sorry that happened to you. It's horrible and no one deserves to go out that way.” The girl nods and looks at her hands. As an awkward silence washes over them, he continues, “I’m  
Anakin by the way. Anakin Kenobi.”

“Ahsoka Tano.” 

“Did you come with anyone else or is it just you and your sister?” Anakin asks while standing up, wincing from the movement. He may be twenty-six but his knees feel like forty. 

“Just me and my sister. Our parents were already dead when all this happened.”

‘Oh jeez. This girl has really been through hell’, Anakin thought. The sun was setting fast and he didn’t want to stay out in the open any longer, “You can stay with me and Threepio for now if you’d like? I’d feel bad if I knew a girl your age was wandering around a place like this alone.” 

“First of all, I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” the teen sneers back. “Second of all, you're a complete stranger! Why the hell should I trust you?”

"I don't think you've noticed, but you don't have many options kid. Anyways, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already."

Ahsoka stays silent for a while, thinking. "I guess you're right. But if you even dare touch me, I won't hesitate to gouge your eyes out. Also, give me back my god damn gun!"

“Hey, don’t get snippy with me.” Anakin originally didn't want to give it back to her since she could shoot him between the eyes if she felt like it, but he’d rather avoid her constant nagging for it. He pulls it out of his bag and tosses it to her.

Ahsoka catches it and shoves it in her bag. She then stands up and dusts herself off, “Thanks. Sooo...where we heading?” 

“I’m heading west, but for now, we need to find a place to sleep for the night. It’s getting dark and I really don’t want to deal with a whole hoard.” He looks at the watch around his wrist and checks the time. One more hour before the infected become much more active. “I saw an old motel down the street. We can stay there for the night and head towards the lake in the morning.” 

“Sounds good. Lead the way.” 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

It felt strange to have a real human being around again. Sure he talked to Threepio, but it wasn't the same. The last time he talked to one was nearly five months ago, Padme. 

She was a feisty one, nearly attacked him during a supply run. She was low on food and he offered her a portion of his and a place to stay for the night. They exchanged stories back and forth for hours and he grew very fond of the women. A part of him started to develop feelings for her, she just had a way with words that hooked him into whatever story she was telling. Plus, she was very beautiful. 

She ended up staying with him for a week. One day he just woke up and Padme was gone along with most of the things he managed to salvage and collect. Having his supplies stolen, he vowed to stay solo and away from anyone remotely suspicious. Ahsoka was different though.

There was no way he was going to let some fifteen year old be left alone to defend herself against the infected and other potential hostile humans. He can tell she has keen survival instincts and would most likely be able to manage on her own but he still didn't want to take that chance.

They’ve been traveling together for four weeks now, only encountering a few rouge infected. He’s come to find out that she’s very sharp and good with a gun. Even though this makes it easier for him, a part of him feels terrible that she won’t be able to live out her teenage years like a normal kid. Over the past few weeks they have gotten closer and Anakin almost feels like an older brother to her. 

“C’moooon Anakin! Let me use your rifle next time!” Ahsoka playfully shoves him and reaches for another marshmallow. They’ve stumbled upon a house that hasn't been raided yet and built a fire in the old fireplace. Of course Ahsoka went rummaging around and managed to find all the ingredients for s’mores. He grinned at her excitement, it’s been a while since he had a nice and easy-going evening.

“No Snips, you have to get more used to your own gun first. You missed a few shots during that encounter last week” Anakin laughed as the teen huffed and crossed her arms. “Hey, I’m not saying you’ll never use it. It takes practice.”

Ahsoka groans and throws herself back onto the pillows they threw on the ground, “Oh come on! Pleeeeeaaaase?”

“Hmm...only if you promise to practice for a bit first before you try to use it on an infected” Ahsoka perks up and grabs his hand to shake it.

“Deal.” The teen goes back to toasting her marshmallow as Anakin gets up to give Threepio his dinner. It may be the end of the world but his pampered pup is used to his old feeding schedule. Threepio excitedly follows his owner into the kitchen as he looks for the leftover dog food he found earlier. Anakin grabs a blue bowl from the cabinets and pours in the dry food. 

“I didn’t know you’re married.” Anakin glances up at her comment as he sets down the bowl and heads back to where Ahsoka is lounging on the pillows. Did he not tell her? ‘It doesn’t really matter now anyway’, he thinks. Ahsoka perks up from her spot when she doesn't get a reply and looks back at him. Her face quickly scrunches up when she sees Anakin’s face. She probably thinks she overstepped her boundaries, judging by her expression. “I’m sorry if that’s a touchy subject… I just noticed your ring.”

Anakin sighs sadly and sits beside her, “Was. I was married.” Ahsoka’s mouth forms a silent “oh” and nods in understanding. Anakin looks back at the silver band around his ring finger. His throat feels tight when he thinks about the words engraved on the inside of the ring. He remembers the night he met _him_. He remembers the day _he_ said I love you to him for the first time. He remembers the night _he_ got down on one knee. He remembers their wedding night, stumbling into their suite, racing to take off each other’s clothing. He remembers the passion and ecstasy that night held. He remembers the empty feeling in his gut and the ache in his chest the second he realized he would never see him again. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Ahsoka says to fill the silence that has washed over them. Anakin gives her a sad smile and rubs the back of his neck.

“I’m just glad he doesn't have to deal with all of this that’s happening. He’s not really the ‘post-apocalyptic’ type of person ya know?” Ahsoka chuckles at that and blows on her half-burnt marshmallow. “He would've loved you. You’re as sassy as he was.” The teen smirks at him and places her marshmallow between two stale graham crackers and a piece of half-melted chocolate. 

As the fire dies out, Anakin and Ahsoka drag out comforters, blankets, and pillows and make two makeshift beds in the living room. Anakin figures that it would be safer if they both slept in the same area, because you never know. Ever since Padme, he made sure to sleep with ‘one eye open’. It’s not that he didn’t trust Ahsoka, he knew her enough already to know that she wouldn't try to rob him and flee, he just didn’t trust anyone else. The infected are mindless and only ‘smart’ when it comes to hunting. If they smell you, they will try to tear you open and eat your insides. But humans, they could be much more deadly. Humans can be greedy and go through any lengths to get what they want. He especially doesn’t trust big groups of them. He never had the desire to seek out and search for any communities of survivors since, more humans equals more greed and distrust. He’s perfectly content with just Threepio and Ahsoka. 

They’re all that matter to him. 

Anakin is lulled to sleep by the soft crackles of the dying embers in the fireplace. He dreams about his late husband. He dreams about the day he lost him. It plays out in his head exactly how it happened, second by second as if he recorded the day.

It was the same day that the world that he knew and grew up in, ended. Anakin rushed home as quickly as he could. The streets were filled with people yelling, running to get food from the stores before it ran out. Policemen and women trying to control the crowds, people rioting and causing more panic and chaos. A lady pounded on his windows begging for help, for him to let her in. He couldn’t though, he didn’t want to take the chance that she might already be infected. That the virus is already consuming her brain cells and she’d take a chunk out of his flesh the second he opened the car door. He slammed on the accelerator and prayed that he wouldn’t get pulled over, he had to get back to Obi-Wan and make sure he’s safe. As he pulls up the driveway of their cozy townhouse at the end of the street, his heartbeat quickens at the anticipation of seeing his lover. He realizes something is wrong when he reaches for the doorknob and finds it unlocked. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin calls as he enters the house and gets no response. He first checks the living room where his husband usually spends his time grading papers when he’s not at the university. Upon entering the room he spots Obi-Wan's phone, a list of missed calls from Anakin displayed on the screen. 

“Obi-Wan?” He calls out again, his voice now laced with panic and worry. Realizing he hadn't checked their room yet, Anakin scrambles up the stairs and yanks open the door. His blood goes cold the second he sees the state of their bedroom. The window was shattered, glass littering the floor along with books and clothes. The dresser drawer was on its side and the lamp thrown across the floor. The once white sheets on their bed, covered in blood. Anakin was frozen at the doorway, staring at the now, dark red sheets. He doesn't realize he’s crying until he wipes his face. The whimpers coming from underneath the bed snaps him back to reality.

“Threepio..?” The golden furred dog’s head peaks from his hiding spot. “Come here boy, it’s okay.” The dog hesitantly emerges from underneath the bed and rushes towards his owner’s outstretched arms. Anakin kneeled down to run his fingers through his dog’s fur, trying to calm the canine (and himself) down.

Anakin was never one to hide his emotions. He always had a problem with being too emotional and it was very easy for him to snap. Before, he had Obi-Wan to pull him back to shore from the storm brewing in his head. Now, he no longer had such a luxury. He sat on the floor for what seemed like hours, wishing that somehow, this was just a horrible nightmare and he would soon wake up in the arms of his lover. Such fantasy never came and he had to deal with the harsh reality that he would never see him again. 

The sound of glass breaking and the thumps of footsteps against the hardwood floor yanks him from his sleep and Anakin is sitting up and alert in a matter of seconds. Ahsoka must've also heard the racket since she’s drawing out her gun from underneath her pillow and aiming it at the source of the sound. He hears Threepio barking and growling behind him, alerting his owner of potential danger.

“Raiders!” She yells out as Anakin grabs his gun and points it at the intruders. He freezes when he spots an eerily familiar face among the group of humans currently invading the small house. He completely ignores the sound of glass breaking behind Ahsoka and himself. His voice and mouth struggles to let out the name that hasn’t been spoken in over a year. A name he thought he’d never speak of in order to save him from the pain of it. After what feels like hours but in reality was only mere seconds, he lets out half a whisper.

“Obi-Wan..?”

Everything feels like the world is playing in slow motion the next few seconds that follow. He sees the man in front of him look shocked, almost confused. And then, Anakin hears a sickening wack. He doesn't even notice Ahoska screaming or himself hitting the hardwood floor. The back of his head feels numb and hot, but he keeps his eyes on the man in front of him until darkness engulfs his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first fic, I hope you guys enjoy the story!


	2. The Reunion

The pounding headache and nausea is the first thing Anakin feels when he comes to. The rope tied around his wrists, tight enough to nearly cut off his circulation, is the second thing he feels. It takes all his strength for him to force his eyes open, his vision blurry at first, and the bright lights of the room causing him to squint. It feels like the worst hangover ever times twenty. He cranes his neck to the side and realizes that both he and Ahsoka are tied up to an old fashioned heater in the dining room of the house. She must have not noticed he woke up since her gaze is at the floor, mumbling to herself angrily. Before he can ask her what happened, his attention is drawn to the two people bickering a few feet in front of him.

“Was that really necessary Padme?” 

“Well it’s not up to me is it? We had no other choice than to tie them up. If Rex doesn’t trust them, neither should we, and I don’t want to jeopardize the safety of this group.” 

“I assure you, we can trust them. We can at least trust him, he was-is my husband.”

“I know Obi-Wan, but until we get the ok from Rex, we’re keeping them tied up.”

“...What am I going to tell him? This entire situation has gotten way too complicated now.” Shame and guilt cloud his eyes. 

Anakin tunes them out, the familiar accent coming from the man in front of him was giving a sick feeling to his stomach. Instead, he focuses on the man’s face; it felt like he was seeing a ghost. It had to be Obi-Wan, there was no doubt about it since even Padme, who was an unpleasantly familiar face, called him by that name. Obi-Wan nearly looks exactly the same from when he last saw him. Even in the apocalypse, he still managed to keep his hair neatly cut and beard trimmed. 

The tied up blonde takes their distraction as an opportunity to look at his surroundings. It seems they’re still in the same house, though the living room was now a complete mess. Threepio was lazily chewing on a bone near the stairs; Obi-Wan most likely calmed him down. He let his eyes fall on Padme and Obi-Wan, still arguing in front of him. Anakin was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that his husband is alive and right in front of him. He looks down at his lap as his mind raced with thoughts. Who’s blood covered the bed sheets then? Did Obi-Wan think Anakin was dead as well? He was so overwhelmed with questions, he didn’t feel Ahsoka nudging him at first. 

“They went upstairs, this is our chance. See if you can kick that piece of glass towards me.” Ahsoka whispered as she struggles against the bindings to face him.

“Wait...what?,” He looks up and sure enough, Padme and Obi-Wan were gone. 

“We have to get out before they come back. I counted four, two went outside before you woke up, I’m guessing to scout the area. The other two are upstairs. Now help me get something to cut this rope!” 

“Ahsoka wait, that was Obi-Wan.”

Ahsoka stops struggling and looks at Anakin with confusion, as if she was supposed to know what that name meant. “My husband…”

The teen next to him stares at him blankly and blinks a few times. “...Isn’t he supposed to be dead?”

Anakin huffs and shrugs his shoulders, “Apparently not. I still don’t know how myself, but either way we need to stay put. Ahsoka, I-I thought I lost him. I need to speak to him, I need to..I need to-” 

“It’s okay, I understand. My wrists are starting to chafe though, so you better get ready to deal with me complaining all day.” Anakin lets out a small chuckle and nods at her comment. “Anakin?”

“Yeah snips?”

“If you need to talk or vent or anything...I’m here okay? I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now and just…you can talk to me. I know I’m a kid and all but I can at least listen.” 

A warm smile blooms across his face. “Will do. Thank you.” After that they fall back into silence, waiting for their ‘captors’ to return.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

While he and Ahsoka wait, Anakin manages to doze off but is rudely awoken when he hears the front door open. A middle-aged man and teen girl walk in carrying two large duffle bags. The man is around Anakin’s height, strong build and short hair dyed blonde. The girl looks more so around Ahsoka’s age, her bright blue eyes standing out thanks to the soft green headscarf wrapped around her hair. 

The man drops his bags and steps towards them, “Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake.”

“You must be Rex,” Anakin says, eyes narrowed. 

“And you must be Anakin. Obi-Wan has told me a lot about you.”

“Wait a second, why do you look so- oh god...don’t tell me you’re _that_ Rex.”

“Ah so you have heard about me, good things I hope.”

Anakin grinds his teeth and spits out, “Oh yeah, lots of great things.”

Ahsoka leans towards Anakin and whispers, “Wait who’s that?”

“Obi-Wan’s ex.”

“Oh jeez, well this is awkward.”

“Extremely.” Anakin sighs and struggles against his binds. “Now that we got the formalities out of the way, can you untie us?” 

Rex looks puzzled at first but realizes what he meant, “Oh I nearly forgot. Barriss, help me cut them loose.” 

The second they’re untied, Ahsoka rubs her wrists and scowls at Rex. Anakin’s legs have never felt so stiff in his entire life, the blood rushing back to his feet didn’t help either. 

As he and Ahsoka stretch out their sore legs, Rex grabs the bags and places them on the kitchen countertop. He begins rifling through its contents and ushers the girl that accompanied him to help. 

“Did you really have to knock me out? Or was that some sort of payback for whatever beef you still have with me.”

Rex looks up from whatever he's doing and lets out a short laugh. “Oh come on now. I have nothing against you, Obi-Wan and I are a thing of the past. There’s no bad blood here. Besides, that was Padme who did that to you.” 

‘Of course it was’, Anakin thinks to himself. Either way, he knew enough about Rex to not trust him. He met Obi-Wan shortly after they split up and from what he heard, it was ugly. A month into their relationship, Rex decided to come in contact with Obi-Wan again and basically harassed him until Anakin made him block him. 

“I thought I heard you two coming back.” Anakin looks up to see Padme walking down the stairs. “I hope you brought what I asked for Rex.”

“Of course I did, have I ever disappointed you?”

“All the time.” She chuckles, “Did you two run into any trouble?”

“Just a rogue infected or two, nothing I couldn't handle.”

“Good, that’s good,” the brunette says as she turns and flashes a smile towards Anakin and Ahsoka. “Hello Anakin. I hope all is forgiven from the last time we met.”

“You stole my favorite knife and nearly all the food I had. Not to mention this killer headache. ”

Padme smirks and puts her hand on her hip. “The past is the past Ani. I see you’ve met Rex and Barriss.”

“Oh I already know Rex.” 

“I’m Ahsoka. Thanks for the wrist chaffing by the way,” The teen spits out.

Barriss flashes Ahsoka a small smile and sticks out her hand. “Hello Ahsoka, it’s nice to meet you.”

Ahsoka’s tough demeanor instantly changes and she blushes as she shakes Barriss’ hand, “Nice to meet you too…”

As Barriss and Ahsoka become acquainted with one another, Padme pulls Anakin to the kitchen. Before he can ask why she pulled him aside, she opens the freezer and takes out a few ice cubes. “I found a few trays of ice in the fridge earlier. I hope this helps a bit.” She says as she wraps the cubes in a dishcloth and hands it to him. 

“Oh, thank you.” He places the ice over the area he was hit in the head and winces at the coldness. Padme mutters a ‘your welcome’ and leans against the counter, fidgeting with the bracelets around her wrist. 

“So...how’s everything been? I know we left off on a bad note and all..”

Anakin raises an eyebrow. Well that was the understatement of the year. “Well not much has changed. I met Ahsoka and Threepio is still well and I guess he’s happy.”

“That’s good.” 

“How long have you been with this..group?”

“Oh I met them around a month after I left you. Rex found me trying to steal their ammo. Heh, I guess old habits die hard huh? But anyway, they took me in and I’ve stayed with them ever since.”

“I see. Let me guess, Rex is the leader or something?”

“I mean… I guess you can say that? He’s the one calling the shots.” She bites her nail and makes an odd expression as if she was hesitating on saying something else. “He’s waiting for you upstairs by the way. First door on your left.” Anakin nods slowly, realizing what she meant as Padme pats his back. “Good luck”, she says as she leaves to join the conversation between Ahsoka, Rex, and Barriss.

Anakin shakily grabs a hold of the already rusting handrail and makes his way upstairs. He can practically hear his own heart beating from the anticipation of seeing Obi-Wan again. Would things be different between them? He shouldn’t lie to himself, of course things would be different. They haven’t seen each other in over a year so they couldn’t go straight into hugging it out and throwing their year apart aside. Or could they? How is one supposed to act after finding out a loved one is alive after convincing yourself they have died? 

Does he still love him?

‘Of course Obi-Wan does,’ Anakin thinks to himself. They made a vow to each other. Wait, do wedding vows still count in the apocalypse? He shakes the thoughts out his head as he walks down the hallway of the second floor. 

By the time he gets to the closed door of the room Padme told him to go to, the blonde is practically shaking with anxiety. At first, he couldn’t wait to speak to his husband again, remembering all those lonely nights filled with dreams of seeing him again. But now, he has no idea what he should say. He’s overthinking it too much, he knows that, but he still can’t seem to calm his nerves down. Anakin takes a few deep breaths before finally reaching out for the doorknob; doing so drags out a memory that always brought a smile to his face. 

_Anakin walked along a long hallway, looking at the numbered plaques next to each identical-looking door he passed. He was running late and the university campus was almost like a maze. It was as big as a small town and he already got lost a few times. A part of him felt foolish being here even if it was just to pick up a friend. He never went to college, it simply wasn’t his thing. Even though he missed out, he couldn’t really complain. He now owned a motorcycle repair shop and it was basically his dream job._

_As he got to the twenties, he sighed frustratedly, realizing that he couldn’t remember if Bail told him his office was twenty-two or twenty-three. Seeing as the door of twenty-two was agar, he decided to try that office first._

_The second he opened the door, he was greeted with a noseful of lavender. Judging by the intensity of the smell, it was most likely an incense burner. The office was standard size, not too large and not too cramped. Shelves full of books covered the walls along with pictures and hanging plants. The desk was piled high with books and papers, but from hearing the muffled grumbling coming from underneath the desk, it seemed that the occupant of the office was...busy._

_“Um...hello?”_

_Startled by Anakin, the man underneath the desk yelped and jolted up, knocking his head on the wooden desk in the process. “Ouch.. oh my, I apologize. I’ve been so disorganized lately, I accidentally knocked all my student’s paper on the floor.” The man clears his throat and continues his thought, “What can I do for you?,” the, definitely not Bail Organa, man says as he places a stack of papers back on his desk and smooths down his shirt._

_The man in front of him was most likely the most handsome person Anakin has ever laid his eyes on. His hair was auburn, neatly combed to the side and looked as neat as the beard that framed his face. He was wearing an expensive-looking dark grey wool turtleneck and beige colored khakis. His blue eyes nearly sparked and he wasn’t too close enough to really tell, but he swore he could see freckles dusted all across his face._

_Anakin must’ve taken too long to reply because the man adjusted his glasses and continues, “I don’t recall seeing you in class, are you new?”_

_“Oh um no, I’m not a student here. I’m sorry, I was actually looking for Bail Organa. I couldn’t remember what office number he told me he was in.”_

_The older man grinned and sat on his chair. “Ah yes, Professor Organa. Office twenty-three. Is he a friend of yours?”_

_Anakin noticed how his smile causes a small crinkle by his eyes and prays he’s not blushing as he feels his face warm. “Yeah, we went to high school together. Since it’s his birthday, we and a few friends are going out to celebrate,” he says, mentally cursing himself for the unnecessary overshare._

_The man perks up at Anakin’s comment, “At The Cantina correct? I was planning on joining him there as soon as my office hours are over along with a few other members of the staff.”_

_Anakin’s heart skips a beat at the realization that he was blessed with spending the entire night with the man in front of him. “Oh that’s great, the more the merrier,” he manages to get out while smiling dumbly. “I better get going before he starts bitchin, but it was to meet you…”_

_“Obi-Wan,” the redhead says, finishing his sentence. “And you are?”_

_“Anakin,” he says, flashing him a smile._

_“I shall see you later tonight then, Anakin.”_

As the memory fades along with the tightens in his throat, Anakin twists the doorknob, cringing at the creaking of the hinges as it opens. 

The room was dimly lit by a tableside lamp next to a queen-sized bed that was pushed against the back wall. Along with the rest of the house, the room was lacking any decor other than the furniture. The previous occupants most likely were able to take all their belongings before things got too bad. At the window stood Obi-Wan, his back towards Anakin. The curtains were drawn and he was looking up towards the night’s sky. It was so quiet in the room, he could hear a pin drop. Anakin hastily closed the door behind him and stepped a few feet further, still far enough from Obi-Wan. 

Before Anakin can say a word, Obi-Wan turns to him, his eyes wet. At that moment, Anakin felt his heart swell. He’s spent countless days and nights mourning the loss of his husband, never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that he would actually be able to see him again. 

Without thinking, the younger man steps over to him until he can nearly count all the freckles scattered on his face. Obi-Wan looks up at his husband and reaches out to cup his hand on his cheek, a warm smiling blooming on his lips. “Hello dear one.”

Anakin closes his eyes and leans into the touch, breathing in deeply and willing his racing heart to slow down. He places his own hand over Obi-Wan’s and squeezes his hand gently. He lets out a shuttered breath as he opens his eyes and wipes his face from the tears that were shed from his overwhelming emotions. He’s never felt this vulnerable in his entire life. “I thought I lost you...how did you..” The question dies in his lips when he sees guilt wash over Obi-Wan’s face for a split second. The look disappears as quickly as it appeared and now his expression is unreadable. 

“You look exhausted. Rest, and I promise we will discuss everything in the morning.” 

Anakin nearly questions this but thinks better not to. He hasn’t seen Obi-Wan in so long and the thought of sleeping beside him again nearly brings tears to his eyes. And he was right, he is exhausted. Not only did Ahsoka and Anakin go to bed pretty late, they were most likely asleep for a couple of hours before ‘company arrived’. He nods tiredly and without another word, Obi-Wan leads them both to the bed. 

It becomes quite awkward when they both take off their shoes and slip underneath the covers since there was obvious tension from unspoken words and questions that still needed answering. Anakin was downright dying to know what happened to Obi-Wan. 

After a minute of two of painfully awkward silence, Anakin presses his body against Obi-Wan’s, burying his face in the older man’s neck. At first, the redhead doesn’t move and a flash of anxiety and worry washes over Anakin but a second later, Obi-Wan’s arms are wrapping around him in a warm embrace. 

The comfort from finally being in his husband’s arms again and the steady thrum of his heartbeat, lulls Anakin to a deep and deserving sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff (for now)
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback and kudos! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it <3


End file.
